


Fun(fair)

by Charizarrdo



Series: Desired [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: All his doubts are thrown out of the window when Marco presses him hard against the side of a ride. The kiss turning needy and hot at the same time and Ace finds it hard to keep still as a muscled thigh presses against his hardening member.--Or: what was originally written for FYSD but scrapped in the end.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Desired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819015
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Fun(fair)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that I'd originally written something else for the smut part of the funfair chapter but decided to change it because it wasn't what I wanted for the story?  
> Well anyway, here it is xD
> 
> It can be read individual but for those who want, this is the original story: [Forbidden yet still desired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897512/chapters/57454639)  
> And this is what I made the chapter into in the end: [Fun(fair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897512/chapters/58559113)

All his doubts are thrown out of the window when Marco presses him hard against the side of a ride, where the workers sit and exchange money for tickets for entrance on the attraction. The kiss turning needy and hot at the same time and Ace finds it hard to keep still as a muscled thigh presses against his hardening member, thrusting his hips up in a rolling motion to grind at the older man’s leg. Moans of pleasure erupting from his throat and are swallowed by a greedy mouth, pressing Ace further into submission as his body feels lost in pleasure.

This is hot, so hot. Ace thinks he is able to come just from this. Marco’s lips on his own, large hands caressing his body and his clothed erection rubbing against the other’s strong thigh. A little tweak against his nipple—when did Marco delve his hand under his shirt—is all Ace needs to get closer to the edge, feeling himself drip with anticipation and wanting release. His hips starting a more frantic pace as skillful fingers play with his chest, pulling and twisting, leaving Ace in a panting mess with choked off moans.

" _M-Marco~_ " he is so close, " _I-I s-so close, Marco~_ " 

Ace can feel it, muscles spasming around and tightening, a burning hot sensation settling in his nether regions. Everything around him forgotten with how lost he feels, driving on the sweet sensations that harass his body. Overwhelmed by pleasure and uncaring that he will stain his pants, in the middle of a funfair where parents and children are. The only thing he wants is Marco and his release. 

  


It is almost there, just a little bit more and—

Marco moves away and with him so did the comforting warmth. Ace can only respond to Marco's sudden movement with a low moan, close to a sob, and roll his hips in an attempt to find more friction, he was so close damnit.

"Not yet" the warmth is back as Marco hovers over him, lips mouthing against his ear and puffing hot air against the shell. "I'm not going to let you cum just yet, yoi." His voice sounds strained and borderline breathless. In a small teasing movement Marco grinds his thigh against Ace before creating more distance. 

"I'll make you come so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow. Make you scream so loud your voice will be hoarse for days." 

Ace is finding new kinks, because he always loved Marco's voice, but now it was driving him insane. Wet spots in his underwear growing more wet with every word falling from the blonde’s lips. Every promise making Ace shiver in anticipation and need. Swelling at the idea of what the blond might do to him.

"I'll fuck you so hard you'll never want anyone else, only I will be enough, yoi."

It’s like a dam broke. With every filthy promise a piece of restraint removed, water leaking through the patched holes and nearly breaching the dam. But his last words, that’s what makes the dam flood free. Ace is unable to properly stand as his body shakes in ecstasy, loud moan drowned out by the heavy music and Marco needing to hold him up as Ace loses control over his muscles. 

It takes some time to regain his posture, mind still a little foggy from the overwhelming pleasure—he never knew coming untouched would be this good. 

"Holy shit, Ace."

Ace looks up to meet a dark and lustful gaze, where used to be deep cerulean blue there is now very little blue, pupils blown wide and pining him down on the spot. Marco's hand running over the wet patch in his shorts—thank god for dark pants—and massaged the sensitive and spent length, making Ace hiss in the process. 

"Fuck that was so hot." Marco's voice sounding even more strained than before. "Let's go and I'll make you feel even better, yoi." Hot lips mouthed against his own, unable to do anything else as pleasure still racks his body.

Getting to and in the car happened all so fast. Ace can't even remember how they got to Marco's place, or how their clothes ended up on the floor instead of on their bodies.

They lay on the bed, both of them only wearing boxers, kissing and grinding their hard lengths together. Ace feels a little uncomfortable because of his cum stained boxers, clearly wetting Marco's own, but the older man seems not to care. Uncaring if Marco finds it pleasurable or not, Ace pulls the boxer down of the blond and latches his hand around the blondes arousal. 

Who in turn released a surprised moan and bucks his hips into the hold. "So eager, yoi." Making quick work of Ace's boxer and throwing the defiled piece somewhere in the room. His movements hurried and sloppy as Ace continues to stroke the blonde’s member, hips keep stuttering into his tight fist. 

It takes a few moments of Marco enjoying the hand on his dick before he turns and reaches for lube and condoms. Making quick work of slicking his fingers and pressing a single digit into Ace’s entrance, who in turn tensed up at the intruding object. The blonde’s hot mouth trailing his lips all over his chest and lavishing on his nipples. Both sucking and licking at the erect bud and grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin to elicit louder moans from Ace as the long finger thrusts inside him.

A second finger getting pressed in soon and opening Ace up even more with the scissoring movements. They thrust in deep while at the same time stretching his walls and Ace has a hard time to focus his attention on playing with the large erection in his hands. It twitches every so often with a particular rough stroke or flick of his wrist and Marco lets free a groan or moan at those twitches, reminding Ace to continue fondling the hard member.

“Just a little more and I’ll make you feel even better Ace.” Marco huskily whispers against his heated skin and his fingers press savagely against his prostate, leaving Ace to mewl in reply as he choked on his words.

The third finger entering was lost in the moment Marco leans down—he had to let go of that amazingly hot dick in the process—and starts sucking on his cum stained length. The suction driving him insane and the pain at his backside forgotten in the waves of pleasure.

In a flash Marco released his flushed member and pulls his fingers free. Reaching for the condom and wrapping his large dick. “Oh look at you, yoi.” A heated hand sliding over the twitching muscles of Ace’s thigh, almost touching his quivering entrance before sliding back up. “So beautifully begging for attention,” a quick pump of his flushed, leaking member, “so ready to take me in. Ready for me to fuck you senseless.” 

Ace wants to scream and writhe under those lustful eyes and sinful words, but the only sounds leaving him are desperate whines and moans. Just begging for Marco to hurry up and take him, make those sinful promises come true.

At the moan of the other’s name is when the head of Marco’s cock slowly enters him. Slow but steady strokes as the man eased his large member inside the tight but willing hole. Marco stills the moment he is completely seated within Ace, hilt touching the rim, balls touching his cheeks and his member twitching with restraint, just wanting to move. But the wait is short as Ace gives a desperate roll of hips to show the man he is ready and can’t wait any longer.

Marco starts off with slow and deep strokes, dragging the head against is walls and making Ace feel every inch of himself as he pulls out before ever so slowly pressing back in. Prostate stimulated with every thrust as Marco angles Ace in just the right position. The older man taking note of the uncontrollable twitching of his muscles as picking up the speed. Thrusts becoming pointed as he abuses his prostate with every pound, Ace’s walls pulsing in need around the thick length filling him.

“ _Y-yess~ Marco~_ ” Ace continues to chant, his mind clouding with pleasure and the hard rod slamming inside him making it hard for him to speak properly. 

The blond is placing all his attention on his neck, soft lips trailing down his heated skin and teeth nipping. Those wonderful, amazingly, godlike hips set a fast pace and the drag of Marco’s head against his walls and prostate makes him loose his mind. His hips desperately trying to match the man’s thrusts just to get him deeper inside; fill him even more. Groans can be heard next to his ear as Marco favors marking his neck and just the mere sound makes Ace more frantic for his release. 

“Marco I need— _ahh yes~_ ” he tries to find his words but they don’t seem to form on his lips, the rocking inside his body too distracting. “ _Please, Marco I—please~_ ” 

Marco, the smug bastard, seizes all movements. His hips fit snugly against Ace’s ass as he looks down with a satisfied smirk. “Words Ace, I can’t understand if you don’t use your words, yoi.” 

His grin spreads wider as Ace tries to use his words, only for a mishap of sounds to escape him. “You want this?” The blond asks smugly as his hips grind inside Ace. At the increasing contractions and loud moan he starts thrusting in and out again.

“ _Yes, oh my god yes M-Marco~_ …. w-wait no, no _why_ —” Once again those hips come to a sudden stop inside of him, leaving Ace to whine in complaint.

Marco shushed him, his finger pressing to his lips as a dark glint flickered in his eyes. “Your words Ace.”

“I-I need, need… _please_.”

“You need what Ace, yoi?” His face forever plastered with a smug grin that seems to grow more self-satisfied at Ace’s desperate pleas and mewling groans.

“Please fuck me, I need to feel you Marco~ let me cum, _please_!” Ace whines, his hips trying to create any sort of friction but Marco isn’t allowing him.

Then, in the blink of an eye, his hips snap back and forcefully ram forward, abusing his hole. The man’s dick hitting his prostate head on and Ace sees stars blurring his vision momentarily. “Good boy, asking so beautifully. How can I say no to such a wonderful request, yoi.”

The pace seems to increase with every thrust and Ace’s chanting of the blonde’s name is reduced to stuttering moans and screams of incoherent words. Marco leans down for a kiss, his tongue easily slipping between his spread lips and claiming his mouth, lapping at every part the appendance can reach and dominating him. Making Ace feel absolutely trapped underneath Marco and his sinful body.

Ace wails at a particular hard thrust, his vision blinding as his eyes snap shut from the intensity. His pulsing canal clamping tight around Marco as he too reaches his climax, shooting his load inside the condom while Ace dirties his abdomen. 

The after-glow isn’t long lived as his narcolepsy takes reign. Sex wears him out and adding narcolepsy in the mix makes it very hard to stay awake after an orgasm. But luckily he was able to notify Marco just in time before everything became dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... it would've been a waste not to post it in the end ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But I thought it was going a little too fast and too hard for their first time, especially with Marco somewhat trying to hold back due to his position. I'd written about half of this before I stopped and changed it completey, so most is added afterwards and it doesn't really follow the story. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :3


End file.
